Backstreet
by Metalliqha
Summary: AU: Luffy dan Nami backstreet! Tentu saja banyak masalah yang akan mereka hadapi berdua, pertengkaran dan kecemburuan pun tidak bisa dihindari. Bagaimana akhirnya? Mampukah mereka bertahan? Luffy x Nami. AU. Mind to RnR?
1. Jealousy

**Haaaiii~! Hohoho, aku kembali lagi. *mumpung idenya lagi banyak* **

**Oke, karena ini gak akan kalian baca, jadi langsung aja, deh.**

**Oh, iya. Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

_ -Chapter 1: Jealousy._

"_Nami-_san, _kau dimana?_" suara Vivi terdengar khawatir.

"Aku terjebak hujan. Aku akan kembali saat hujan reda! Aku sedang berteduh didepan _café_-nya Shakky." balas Nami.

"_Tapi, kau harus cepat. Apa aku harus menyuruh Luffy atau siapa menjemputmu?_"

"Ngggg, boleh juga."

"_Baiklah, tunggu di sana, ya._"

_ Tuut… Tuut.. Tuut…_

Telepon dimatikan sepihak.

Nami mendongakkan kepalanya, dia mengkerutkan dahinya. '_Gawat. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku tidak bawa payung?_'

Gadis berambut oranye itu melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jam istirahat makan siang kantornya sudah lewat sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan sedikit lagi, dia akan ada _meeting_ penting dengan atasannya. Dia harus bergegas, tapi dia tidak membawa payung. Kantornya memang dekat, tapi hujannya deras sekali. Dan atasannya adalah orang yang menilai bawahannya dari penampilan. Berantakkan sedikit saja kau akan dicap macam-macam olehnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan kekanan-kirinya, banyak orang yang juga sedang berteduh. Beberapa dari kantor yang sama dengannya, tapi dia tidak kenal.

'_Argh! Sial!_'

Sekali lagi, Nami mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kesal pada awan hitam yang menggantung dilangit, dan kelihatannya, enggan pindah dan berganti dengan cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan. Nami memejamkan matanya. '_Mungkin, aku harus nekat. Hmm, ikut meeting dengan pakaian basah atau tidak ikut sama sekali?_'

Nami menghela nafas. '_Baiklah. Aku harus ikut. Terserah apa pendapatnya tentangku nanti. Terserah._'

Nami sudah siap untuk berlari ketika kemudian sebuah sedan hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Nami mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah wajah mengantuk dengan rambut hijau dikepalanya muncul ketika kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan. '_Zoro?_'

"Oi, penyihir. Naiklah."

Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin berteriak memarahi Zoro, namun, melihat disekelilingnya banyak sekali orang, dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Demi kembali ke kantor dengan cepat—dan tentu saja tidak kebasahan, Nami pun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Setelah agak jauh dari _café_, dia segera meluapkan emosinya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil penyihir?!"

"Responmu lambat," balas Zoro malas.

"Tadi itu ramai, tahu! Aku bisa kehilangan _image-_ku kalau meneriakimu didepan umum."

"_Geez_."

"Kau darimana, Zoro?"

Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya, "kau tahu tidak, kenapa jam istirahat makan siang diberi nama jam istirahat makan siang? Karena kita diberi waktu untuk keluar dari kantor dan makan siang. Menurutmu, aku darimana?"

"_Baka_! Maksudku, kenapa kau baru mau kembali ke kantor? Biasanya, kau tidak pernah terlambat, kan…"

"Tadi aku terjebak macet. Dan aku melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye, aku kasihan padanya."

"Aku tidak butuh kasihanmu!"

"Kalau begitu turun dari mobilku."

"Kau mau hutangmu bertambah, Zoro?"

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

-xxx-

"Kenapa kau tidak menyediakan payung disini?!" seru Nami kesal.

"Karena aku pikir, aku tidak akan membutuhkannya," balas Zoro sambil menyandarkan badannya. Nami menghela nafas. '_Kenapa bisa aku punya teman seperti ini?_'

"Hei, kalau sudah seperti ini, kita harus bagaimana? Aku bisa kebasahan kalau berlari ke lobi…"

"Kau kira kau saja?" keluh Zoro, kemudian dia bergerak dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah kolong kursi pengemudi. "Kau tunggulah disitu."

Zoro keluar dari mobil, sesaat kemudian, dia sudah berada disisi lainnya. Zoro mengetuk kaca dan menginstruksikan Nami untuk keluar. Nami mendongak, melihat Zoro memegang sebuah kain. Mungkin jas hujan? Seperti itulah. Dan untungnya, cukup lebar untuk mereka berdua.

"Nami, kau pegang ujung yang ini. Cepatlah. Celanaku basah."

Nami mengikuti sesuai instruksi Zoro. Kalau saja bukan karena keadaan mepet, dia pasti sudah marah-marah karena Zoro memerintahnya.

Wajah Nami memerah ketika tangan kanan Zoro bergerak untuk menggenggam ujung kain yang dipegang Nami. Yang artinya, Zoro juga menggenggam tangannya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak. Yang membuat Nami semakin deg-degan lagi adalah ketika sadar kalau posisinya dengan Zoro sangaaaaaaat dekat.

Sesampainya di lobi, Nami dan Zoro bertemu dengan Luffy. Dia sedang memegang payung berwarna hitam yang masih terlipat. Luffy menoleh pada Nami dan Zoro, lalu tersenyum. "Nami, aku baru saja mau menjemputmu. Ternyata, kau bersama Zoro, ya, syukurlah."

Namun, dalam sekejap, senyum diwajah Luffy menghilang. Berganti dengan tatapan heran, dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Zoro, kenapa kau memegang tangan Nami?"

Pertanyaan Luffy membuat Zoro dan Nami melihat tangan mereka, dan dengan cepat mereka menariknya. Lagi-lagi, wajah Nami memerah.

Dia menelan ludah dan melirik Luffy takut-takut. Luffy memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong sementara Zoro mengibas-ngibaskan jas hujannya. '_Gawat. Ini gawat banget. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Luffy yang melihatnya?_'

"Yo, Luffy! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang," tiba-tiba, Ace—kakak Luffy, datang dan menarik Luffy menjauh dari hadapan Nami. Namun, sebelum Luffy menghilang dari pandangannya, Nami melihat ekspresi Luffy yang berubah. Dia bersumpah kalau dia melihat Luffy menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. '_Apa… Luffy marah padaku?_'

"Oi, kenapa kau tidak naik?" suara Zoro menyentak Nami kembali ketempat dia berdiri, Zoro melirik jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi _meeting_ dimulai."

Nami menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam elevator bersama-sama.

-xxx-

Nami menghela nafas. Jari-jarinya menari dikaca, menimbulkan jejak-jejak. Embun yang menempel dikaca membuatnya bisa 'mencoret-coret' kaca tersebut. Sampai saat ini, hujan belum juga berhenti. Meskipun beberapa teman-temannya menawari untuk pulang bersama, Nami menolak. Entah kenapa, saat ini dia enggan pulang dahulu. Dia masih menunggu. Seharusnya, Nami pulang bersama_nya_.

Gadis yang memiliki tato dilengan kirinya tersebut berhenti sejenak. Dia melihat apa yang sejak tadi ditulisnya dikaca, dan kemudian dia tersenyum. Hanya membaca nama_nya _saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Luffy.

"Luffy…" bisik Nami pelan.

"Mm."

Nami mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa dia memang sudah gila? Kenapa dia merasa mendengar suara Luffy? Nami menoleh, dan mendapati Luffy sedang bersandari dimeja kerjanya, tatapannya lurus kedepan, keluar jendela. Dimana hanya terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi, yang tingginya sama atau bahkan lebih. Dari atas sini, kendaraan dan manusia di jalanan terlihat seperti seekor semut. Kecil.

Nami meneliti lelaki dihadapannya ini. Penampilannya masih hampir sama dengan pagi tadi. Masih memakai kemeja merah berlengan panjang, yang sekarang sudah dilipat sampai siku. Dasi hitam yang tadinya ketat, sekarang sudah dilonggarkan. Kancing dikerah lehernya dilepaskan, menunjukkan tulang disekitar lehernya. Dan rambut hitamnya yang agak gondrong—namun tidak panjang dan berantakan, yang entah kenapa, tetap membuatnya terlihat manis.

"L-Luffy…?"

Luffy menoleh pada Nami dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sejak kapan kau… disini?"

Luffy mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Satu jam."

Nami membelalakkan matanya. Satu jam?! Kenapa bisa dia tidak sadar kalau Luffy sudah berada disampingnya selama satu jam?!

"Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak dengar. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk duduk disini menemanimu," ujar Luffy lagi, masih dengan nada datar yang membuat Nami gugup. Karena sebelumnya, Luffy tidak pernah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aku juga meneleponmu tadi," tambah Luffy sambil menelengkan kepalanya pada ponsel Nami yang sedang di_charge_. Nami meraih ponselnya, dia merasa sejak tadi tidak ada panggilan. Perasaan bersalah kemudian menyelimutinya saat melihat tulisan pemberitahuan dilayar ponselnya. _15 Missed calls from Luffy_.

"Luffy.."

"Sudahlah, teman-teman sudah menunggu kita di Baratie. Ayo."

Luffy berjalan keluar ruangan yang memiliki banyak meja tersebut menuju koridor. Kebetulan, meja kerja Nami berada didekat kaca dan ruangan ini terletak dilantai empat. Yah, tempatnya dan Luffy memang berbeda. Kalau Luffy bekerja dilantai tiga.

Tergesa-gesa Nami membereskan beberapa barangnya lalu menyusul Luffy yang sudah berdiri didepan elevator.

Setelah mereka berada didalamnya, Luffy menekan tombol dengan angka satu tertera. Suasana mendadak canggung. Lagi-lagi, Nami gugup. Dia tidak pernah berada disuasana seperti ini sebelumnya, apalagi dengan Luffy. Akhirnya, dialah yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Mobilmu dimana, Luffy?"

"Parkiran," singkat. Terlalu singkat. Kenapa Luffy dingin sekali padanya?

"Ng… aku tidak membawa—"

"Payung," Luffy mengangkat sebuah payung hitam yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat dan menunjukkannya pada Nami tanpa menoleh padanya. Setelah itu, Nami menyerah. Mereka berada dalam keheningan total.

-xxx-

Baratie.

Sebuah restoran terkenal milik _chef _terkemuka di kota Grand Line. Selain makanannya yang enak, tempatnya strategis, pelayanannya pun tidak pernah mengecewakan. Restoran ini sering disinggahi oleh orang kantoran yang mungkin saja lelah karena hampir seharian bekerja.

Seperti kelompok_ Straw Hats_, contohnya.

_Straw Hats_, adalah kelompok—atau kalau kalian ingin menyebutnya sebagai _gank_ pun tidak apa-apa—yang dibentuk oleh Luffy dan Zoro. Mereka berdua memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan ketika berada disekolah menengah, mereka berdua membentuk _Straw Hats_ dan mengajak teman-teman mereka yang lain bergabung.

_Straw Hats_ terdiri dari sembilan orang. Mereka adalah Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky dan Brook.

Luffy, Zoro dan Nami bekerja dikantor yang sama, perusahaan besar milik teman ayah Luffy, Emporio Ivankov. Meskipun penampilannya agak aneh, Ivankov adalah orang yang paling dihormati. Usopp membantu Franky mengurus toko peralatannya yang lumayan terkenal, _Franky House_. Sanji sendiri adalah kepala koki di Baratie. Chopper, yang terbilang paling muda diantara mereka semua sedang menjalani pendidikan di universitas kedokteran _Hearts_, yang dibangun oleh pemilik rumah sakit yang juga bernama Rumah Sakit _Hearts_. Robin adalah seorang arkeologis, peneliti sejarah. Sementara Brook adalah musisi terkenal.

_Kring_..

Bel restoran berbunyi saat pintunya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis muda berambut oranye dan seorang pemuda yang melangkah malas dibelakangnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Luffy dan Nami?

"Nami-_swaannnn_~! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Selamat datang~!" seru Sanji, si koki berambut pirang dengan alis keriting sambil melakukan _love hurricane_ yang selalu ia lakukan saat melihat gadis cantik.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Usopp dengan nada jengkel sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang panjang. Luffy mendelikkan bahunya.

Setiap hari Rabu sore, Baratie sengaja ditutup karena sudah 'dipesan' oleh para anggota _Straw Hats_ ini.

"Baiklah. Karena Luffy dan Nami-_swan_ sudah datang, aku akan memasak sekarang," ujar Sanji sambil memasuki dapur.

Luffy melangkah gontai pada sebuah sofa panjang dan berbaring diatasnya. "Hei, aku ingin tidur. Kalian makan saja."

"Hei, yang seharusnya bersikap mengantuk itu bukannya aku?!" seru Zoro. Luffy membuka sebelah matanya lalu melirik Zoro. "Memangnya, aku tidak boleh merasa lelah?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Oi, Luffy! Kenapa kau menyebalkan begitu?!"

Luffy mendelikkan bahunya lalu menutup matanya lagi, kedua tangannya disilangkan dibelakang kepalanya. "Kalau sudah selesai, bangunkan aku. Aku akan mengantar Nami pulang."

"Luffy, hari ini kau super aneh!" seru Franky sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan sorotan matanya yang menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir pada Luffy.

"Apa kau mendapat hari yang buruk, Luffy-_san_? Maukah kau kunyanyikan sesuatu? Yohoho!" Brook mengambil biolanya dan bersiap memainkannya, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya ketika Luffy mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Chopper menghampiri Luffy dan memegang keningnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Luffy?"

Luffy menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak lapar," jawab Luffy. Meskipun singkat, dia melembutkan suaranya. Karena dia tahu bagaimana seharusnya bersikap pada Chopper yang sangat sensitif dan, yah, polos.

Jawaban Luffy membuat teman-temannya kaget. Tentu saja. Luffy tidak lapar? Kenyataan macam apa ini? Besok pasti dunia ini akan hancur lebur.

Sanji yang baru muncul dari pintu dapur bahkan sampai menjatuhkan rokoknya kelantai karena ucapan Luffy yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Namun, mereka akhirnya berusaha bersikap biasa. Kecuali Chopper yang terus mencoba membujuk Luffy untuk makan, meskipun hasilnya sia-sia.

Tanpa mereka tahu, diam-diam, Robin memperhatikan perilaku Nami yang berubah drastis. Dia lebih banyak murung. Robin memang sudah curiga ada apa-apa diantara Luffy dan Nami. Bagaimana _mood _salah satu pasti bisa saling mempengaruhi, itu sudah cukup mencurigakan. Namun, Robin memutuskan untuk diam dan meneliti tentang mereka berdua sendirian.

-xxx-

"Sampai jumpa hari Minggu!"

"Hati-hati, Nami-_swan_~!"

Nami melambaikan tangan pada Sanji sebelum kemudian memasuki mobil Luffy. Teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Luffy dan Nami memang selalu pulang yang paling terakhir. Tapi hari ini agak beda, biasanya Luffy akan menahan mereka dulu untuk membicarakan rencana _weekend_ mereka. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak.

Diperjalanan pulang, lagi-lagi suasana canggung menghampiri mereka berdua. Ini membuat Nami tidak tahan. Dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Luffy kembali menjadi normal.

"Luffy.."

"Aku cemburu," sela Luffy sebelum Nami sempat berkata apa-apa. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuat Nami menangkap maksud Luffy. Namun seketika Nami mengingat sesuatu; Zoro.

"Itu tidak sengaja.."

"Tapi tadi wajahmu memerah, kau juga kelihatannya malu—atau mungkin senang? Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kau akan meneriakinya, atau mungkin memukulnya. Tapi tadi tidak."

"Luffy.."

"Aku _takut_, Nami," sela Luffy lagi, kali ini dia menekan kata 'takut'. Entah kenapa.

Nami menatap Luffy tidak mengerti. Dia melihat Luffy mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya menyalang, seolah-olah jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya mungkin orang itu akan langsung pingsan. Meskipun pandangan Luffy masih fokus kejalanan dihadapannya, Nami bisa melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Luffy menunjukkan emosinya. Kedua matanya itu menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar marah.

"Kita semua tahu bagaimana Zoro punya banyak penggemar. Yah, harus kuakui kalau Zoro punya tampang yang bisa membuat perempuan jatuh cinta padanya. Yang membuatku takut kalau kau akan jadi salah satu dari mereka."

Untuk yang satu ini, Nami bingung harus berkata apa. Masalahnya, apa yang dikatakan Luffy benar adanya—kecuali dibagian yang mengatakan kalau Nami adalah salah satu dari mereka. Zoro memang terkenal, bukan hanya karena tampangnya yang… 'wow', dia juga salah satu murid andalan disebuah dojo terkenal. Dan, meskipun Nami sedang menjalani hubungan diam-diam alias _backstreet_ dengan Luffy saat ini, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kharisma Zoro sangat kuat. Lagipula, perempuan mana yang tidak akan tergiur dengan cowok tampan, _sexy_ dan keren seperti Zoro? Ah, kenapa Nami malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak begini?

"Bisa kubilang, itu hal yang wajar," akhirnya Nami angkat suara setelah memutar otak apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Wajar karena kau menyukainya?"

Luffy memutar badannya menghadap Nami. Mobilnya sudah terparkir didepan rumah gadis itu.

Pernyataan Luffy membuat Nami geram. "Kalau aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan jadi kekasihmu, bodoh!"

Dia sudah akan keluar dari mobil ketika kemudian tangan Luffy menahan lengannya. Nami menoleh dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Luffy telah mencium bibirnya. Nami cukup kaget dengan itu, tapi dia langsung membalas ciuman Luffy.

Entah berapa lama sampai akhirnya mereka saling memisahkan diri. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Luffy menyeringai, lalu menempelkan dahinya didahi milik Nami. Dia memejamkan matanya. "Maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Memang," balas Nami, dia memejamkan matanya juga. Jari Luffy memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Aku egois."

"Benar."

"Aku bodoh."

"Aku setuju."

Luffy tertawa kecil, lalu memisahkan dirinya dari Nami. Dia menatap kedua mata Nami lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. "Masuklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Bellemere dan Nojiko."

Nami mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil, dia melambaikan tangan pada Luffy, "hati-hati."

Luffy melambaikan tangannya, kemudian melaju dengan kencang. Saat itulah, Nami menyunggingkan senyuman lega. Akhirnya, semuanya kembali baik-baik saja.

"Aku pulang!" serunya ketika memasuki rumah. Sudah sepi. Nami melirik jam, sudah jam sembilan. Ternyata, hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu di Baratie lebih lama dari biasanya. Nojiko dan Bellemere pasti sudah tidur. Nami memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya dan mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Air hangat yang menyentuh tubuhnya membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Rasanya, seluruh capeknya hilang. Setelah mengeringkan diri dan memakai piamanya, dia mengambil ponselnya. Tepat saat itu juga, ponselnya berbunyi. Nami tersenyum saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayarnya.

_Luffy's calling…_

"Halo, Luffy?"

"_Hei. Uhm…_"

Nami mengangkat alisnya, namun seketika sadar kalau Luffy tidak akan melihatnya. "…mm?"

"_Eh, aku…. Aku hanya.._"

Nami tersenyum sendiri mendengar suara Luffy. Meskipun dia sendiri juga heran kenapa Luffy tiba-tiba terdengar seperti orang gugup begini.

"_Aku minta maaf soal tadi…_"

Nami tertawa kecil, "itu saja? Tidak apa-apa, Luffy. Wajar, kan, kalau kau cemburu?"

"_Yeah, tapi… yang tadi itu berlebihan dan tidak pada tempatnya._"

"Lain kali jangan begitu!"

"_Ya, ya. Ah, aku menyesal tadi tidak makan. Makino tidak memasak apa-apa karena mengira aku sudah makan di Baratie.._"

Lagi-lagi, Nami tertawa mendengar suara Luffy. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luffy saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak makan?"

"_Hmm, aku akan mencari makan diluar saja._"

"Begitu…"

"_Kau mau tidur?_"

"Ya… mungkin."

"_Kalau begitu, selamat tidur. Mimpi indah…_"

"Mmhm…. Kau juga."

-xxx-

* * *

**Hmmmmm, gaje, ya? Dan kayaknya Luffy OOC, yah? Sengaja aku bikin dia agak serius orangnya. Tee heee, don't mad at me! :p**

**Oh, iya, tolong review, yaaaaa. Kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung dari banyak yang suka atau enggaaa. kalau banyak yang gak suka, yah, aku bakalan hapus ajaa. :') **

**Arigatou!**

**-_Metalliqha~_**


	2. The Beginning of

_**Konbanwa~! *berhubung dipostnya malem***_

**Hoho, chapter duaaaaaaaaaaaa, sodaraa-sodaraaaaa! Tapi, sebelumnya, mari kita wawancari Luffy terkait ke-OOC-annya dichapter sebelumnya.**

**M: Luffy, kenapa dichapter pertama kau OOC?**

**Luffy: Apa itu OOC? Apa itu bisa dimakan?**

**M: ... *menangis dipinggir rel kereta***

**Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ini dia chapter dua!**

***dislcaimer: do not own One Piece and the whole characters! ^^***

* * *

_-Chapter 2: The Beginning of..._

"LUFFFYYYYYYYYYY! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, heh?!"

Suara Ace menggema dikamar Luffy, dia mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya itu. '_Kenapa anak ini tidur seperti orang mati, sih?_'

Luffy membuka kedua matanya pelan. Kemudian mengedipkannya beberapa kali. Dia menatap Ace dengan tatapan malas. "Ace… aku masih mengantuk."

DUAGH!

Tangan Ace mendarat dikepala Luffy tanpa peringatan, membuat Luffy mengaduh kesakitan. "Ace! Kau memukulku!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Kenapa pula aku punya adik sepertimu?! Hei, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, kau bisa terlambat kekantor, bodoh!"

Luffy menganga saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam dikamarnya, kemudian dengan secepat kilat, dia pergi kekamar mandi. Ace menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luffy, Luffy…"

"_Ohayou_, Makino!"

Sapa Ace saat memasuki ruang makan. Disana, seorang wanita berambut hijau yang sangat cantik dengan bajunya yang juga berwarna hijau dan memakai celemek hitam sudah menunggunya dan Luffy. Dimeja, makanan sudah tersedia.

"Ah, Ace. _Ohayou_."

Wanita bernama Makino itu tersenyum.

Ace menarik salah satu kursi kemudian mendudukinya. Dia mengusapkan kedua tangannya saat melihat makanan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. "Ada apa ini? Kau memasak banyak sekali!"

"Hmmm, sebenarnya itu untuk Luffy. Karena semalam aku tidak memasak untuknya."

Ace mengkerutkan dahinya saat tahu kalau semua makanan itu untuk si idiot tersebut.

"Kau sudah membangunkannya, Ace?"

"Yeah. Dia sedang mandi."

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah selesai mandi."

Ace membelalakkan matanya kemudian menoleh kekirinya. Dia mendapati Luffy sudah duduk disampingnya, jari kelingkingnya dimasukkan kedalam hidung. Ace menepuk jidatnya.

"Whoaaaaa, jatah sarapanku banyak sekaaaaliiiiiiii. Terimakasih, Makinooooooo. Kau memang yang terbaik dan paling handal!" seru Luffy. Makino tersenyum saat melihat mata Luffy yang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk bintang dan air liurnya yang terus turun.

"Hei! Sebaiknya bersihkan liurmu! Itu bisa mengotori pakaianmu!" seru Ace kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya yang _sembrono_ itu.

Tapi, ya, namanya juga Luffy. Dia tidak mendengar siapapun lagi saat dihadapannya sudah ada makanan. Ace menghela nafas kemudian memakan bagiannya.

Makino adalah orang yang sudah Ace dan Luffy anggap sebagai ibu. Dia telah merawat mereka berdua sejak keduanya berada disekolah dasar. Meskipun awalnya, kakek Luffy menitipkan mereka berdua pada seseorang bernama Dadan. Namun, Dadan menyerahkan mereka pada Makino karena kenakalan mereka yang tidak bisa Dadan tangani.

"Ada apa, Luffy?" tanya Makino heran melihat Luffy yang terus menatap kalender.

"Oi, oi, Luffy, cepatlaaaaah. Memangnya ada hal menarik apa dikalender itu? Tidak ada bintang porno, kan?" keluh Ace. Hari ini, karena mobilnya mogok, dia terpaksa menumpang mobil Luffy.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, sih?" tanya Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ace mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tanggal 14. Kenapa, Luffy?"

Makino menyentuh bahu Luffy, membuatnya menoleh pada wanita tersebut. Luffy tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar, senyum khas Luffy.

"Shishishi. Begitu?"

Makino dan Ace menatapnya heran. "Ada apa, Luffy? Beritahu kami!"

Luffy berjalan keluar lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, saat itu dia langsung menoleh dan menyeringai lebar. "Rahasia! Shishishi! Ayo, Ace! Selamat tinggal, Makino!"

"Eh, yah… hati-hati!"

"Aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu denganmu, kan? Tapi, terserah. Aku tidak mau tahu tentangmu," ujar Ace.

"Ah, kau kakak yang jahat, Ace!"

"Lagipula, kalau aku ingin tahupun, kau tidak akan memberitahukannya, kan?"

Luffy tertawa kecil, "benar! Kau pintar juga!"

Ace menghela nafasnya, "aku memang pintar. Tidak seperti kau. Bodoh, idiot.."

"Ace, bukankah hari ini kita ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain?"

"Ya."

"Itu artinya kita harus memakai jas, kan?"

"Ya."

"Ace…"

"Hm."

"Ace.."

"APA, SIH?!"

Luffy mengerem mobilnya lalu menoleh pada Ace dengan wajah panik. "Aku tidak bawa jas! Kita harus kembali! Gawat!"

Ace menatapnya dengan tatapan garang, "diamlah!"

Ace memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil tas yang dia taruh dikursi penumpang, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jas dalam keadaa terlipat dan rapi. "Aku membawa jasmu."

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" ujar Luffy sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Ace menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memijat dahinya, "sudah kubilang, kan…"

-xxx-

"Aaaah, selesai juga!"

Luffy menghela nafas. Dia membuka jas hitamnya lalu duduk dikursi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Baru saja ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Dan untungnya, dia tidak mengacau seperti biasa. Itu semua berkat Ace terus berada disampingnya. Kalau saja Ace tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada pertemuan penting itu.

Luffy mengedarkan pandangan keruangan yang cukup besar itu. Sepi. Semuanya sedang pergi makan siang diluar. Luffy melirik kalender yang diletakkan dimejanya. Saat mengingat tanggal hari ini, dia tersenyum sendiri. Seperti seorang idiot.

Tanggal 14.

_Tanggal yang sama, satu tahun yang lalu…_

_"_Luffy! Kau menjemput Nami, kan?!_"_ _suara Usopp terdengar dari ponsel milik Luffy. _

_"Ya, Usopp. Ya, ya, sekarang aku sedang menjemputnya. Kalian duluan saja, ya! Shishishi."_

_Luffy mematikan teleponnya dan melemparnya ke kursi penumpang disampingnya. Dia memiliki rencana hari ini, jadi, mungkin dia akan lama tiba ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan dengan teman-temannya._

_Luffy turun dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya didepan rumah berwarna biru muda berlantai dua tersebut. Lalu memencet belnya sambil menyandar ke dinding._

_Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berkulit coklat gelap dengan rambut biru muda. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Luffy. _

_"Ah, Luffy, ya. Masuklah. Nami sedang bersiap-siap."_

_Luffy tersenyum lalu ikut masuk bersama gadis tersebut. Dia kemudian duduk disebuah sofa empuk berwarna putih lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya._

_"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"_

_"Shishishi, tentu saja! Aku mau jus jeruk," jawab Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membayangkan jus jeruk yang segar disiang hari yang cukup panas ini membuatnya merasa tenggorokannya kering._

_"Luffy!"_

_Luffy menoleh dan mendapati sang pemilik suara sudah berdiri diujung tangga. Dia memakai sebuah _minidress _berwarna biru muda, blus putih dan sebuah _flatshoes _putih. Rambut oranyenya dikuncir, menunjukkan tengkuknya. Ya, itu Nami._

_Untuk sesaaat, Luffy tidak berkedip, sampai akhirnya Nami duduk disampingnya._

_"Hmmmm, Nami.."_

_Nami menoleh pada Luffy sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa, Luffy?"_

_"Ah… itu.. Kalau kau dipuji seseorang, kau mau dibilang apa?"_

_Nami mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia menatap Luffy lekat-lekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luffy menanyakan hal seperti itu? Ini sangat aneh. Tapi, dilihat dari ekspresi Luffy, sepertinya dia memang butuh jawaban. "Em, cantik… mungkin? Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa, Luffy?"_

_"Kau cantik."_

_"Eh?"_

_Nami mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ini pertama kalinya Luffy berbicara soal penampilannya. Tidak seperti Luffy yang dia kenal saja. Biasanya, Luffy tidak akan peduli pada penampilannya. Mau dia pakai baju sebagus apapun, tetap saja Luffy tidak akan memperhatikan. Tapi, sekarang, apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Padahal, menurut Nami, dia memakai pakaian yang biasa saja. _

_Disisi lain, Luffy sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Dia memang tahu kalau dia—ehem—menyukai Nami. Tapi, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Nami sampai sedetail itu. Bahkan berpikiran untuk memujinya secara langsung seperti itu. Dia pernah melihat Nami memakai yang lebih bagus daripada ini, tapi kali ini, dia merasa berbeda. Dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, mengharuskannya menyampaikan pada Nami kalau dia cantik._

_"Ehm.. terimakasih?"_

_"Shishishi," Luffy tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih mengkilap itu._

_"Hei, kalian.."_

_Luffy dan Nami menoleh keasal suara, mendapati gadis berambut biru berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas minuman. Melihat itu, membuat Luffy teringat kalau dia sangat haus._

_"Terimakasih, Nojiko!" seru Luffy senang, lalu meneguk minumannya sampai habis._

_Gadis berambut biru ini adalah Nojiko, kakak Nami. Dia bekerja di café milik sahabat kelompok _Straw Hats_, Shakuyaku—yang biasanya dipanggil Shakky—dan ketika ada waktu, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu di ladang jeruk milik Bellemere—ibu tiri Nami dan Nojiko._

_"Yeah. Jadi, kalian akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Nojiko sambil melirik Luffy dan Nami bergantian. _

_"Kita akan berbelanja, setelah itu mungkin bermain sedikit di Sabaody _Park_, lalu kita akan pergi ke tempat karaoke milik Brook," jawab Nami. Nojiko mengangguk mengerti._

_"Ah! Ini sangaaaaaaaat enak! Kau memang hebat, Nojiko!" seru Luffy, matanya sudah berubah menjadi bintang-bintang. _

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang, Luffy?"_

_Luffy mengangguk. "Yosh! Ayo kita pergi, Nami! Sampai jumpa, Nojiko!"_

_"Ya, bersenang-senanglah!" _

_"Luffy? Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana? Kenapa tidak melalui jalan yang biasanya?" tanya Nami heran saat melihat Luffy memutar mobilnya kearah yang lain._

_"Ah, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Rayleigh!"_

_"Begitu…"_

_Nami tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menikmati suasana hening yang menyenangkan dimobil Luffy. Karena Luffy jarang sekali diam, Nami merasa sedikit senang karena saat ini tidak perlu repot-repot membuat Luffy tenang dengan memukulnya._

_"Nggggg, Nami?"_

_Nami menoleh pada Luffy, memasang tampang bertanya. Luffy masih terus memusatkan perhatiannya kejalanan. Sampai akhirnya mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah._

_"Apa kau sudah punya… pacar?"_

_"P-pacar?" _

_"Ya.."_

_Nami mengernyitkan dahinya. Luffy benar-benar aneh hari ini. Pertama, dia memuji penampilannya. Sekarang, dia menanyakan soal pacar padanya! Apa Luffy memang sudah kemasukan jin atau sesuatu seperti itu?_

_"Nami?"_

_Suara Luffy menyentak Nami, membuatnya menoleh lagi pada lelaki yang sekarang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya tersebut. Nami memperhatikannya baik-baik. Dia memakai sebuah _vest _tanpa lengan berwarna merah, celana pendek berwarna biru, sandal jepit serta sebuah topi jerami. Topi itulah asal dari nama _gank _mereka, _Straw Hats_._

_Nami memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Sekarang, matanya tertuju pada beberapa helai rambutnya yang tidak tertutup oleh topinya. Rambut hitam yang berantakan namun selalu membuatnya manis. Mata lebar dengan iris berwarna hitam—serta bekas luka jahit dibawah mata kirinya, hidung yang tidak begitu mancung, dan bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum. _

_Untuk beberapa saat, Nami sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa melihat wajah Luffy dengan sangat jelas ada dihadapannya. Bukankah seharusnya Luffy tidak menghadap kearahnya? Bukankah seharusnya Luffy menghadap kedepan melihat jalanan? _

_"Nami!"_

_Seruan serta sentuhan lembut dibahunya kembali menyadarkannya kalau ternyata, mobil Luffy sudah berhenti disebuah parkiran. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kewajah Luffy. Terbersit sedikit kekhawatiran dari sorot matanya._

_"Kau kenapa, Nami? Apa salah aku bertanya seperti itu?" _

_"Ah, t-tidak! Hanya saja… aneh."_

_Luffy menelengkan kepalanya kekanan, memasang tampang bertanya yang selalu ia gunakan ketika bingung akan maksud sesuatu meskipun sudah dijelaskan berulang kali._

_"Maksudku… pertanyaan semacam itu. Sangat aneh kalau kau yang menanyakannya…"_

_"Oh! Shishishi!" Luffy tertawa kecil lalu memegang bahu Nami dengan kedua tangannya lagi, "jadi, kau sudah punya pacar, Nami?"_

_Nami menggeleng. _

_"Jujur!" seru Luffy, membuat Nami menghela nafasnya._

_"Untuk apa juga aku berbohong? Ini benaran, Luffy.."_

_Luffy tersenyum lebar, "begitu? Shishishi. Baiklah, kau tunggu disini, ya! Aku akan bertemu dengan Rayleigh. Sebentar saja!"_

_Setelah mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu, Luffy keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Nami dalam kebingungan._

_"Rayleigh! Aku datang!"_

_Seru Luffy sambil memasuki bekas toko kayu sederhana bercat cokelat itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Yang ada hanya peralatan-peralatan lama yang jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah digunakan lagi._

_"Oh, Luffy. Kemarilah!" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu, Luffy berjalan kearah pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Memunculkan seorang lelaki yang sudah nampak tua dengan rambut putih, baju dan celana yang juga berwarna putih dan memakai kacamata bulat. Wajahnya sudah berkeriput menunjukkan umurnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda. _

_Luffy mendekati lelaki tersebut melihat apa yang dikerjakannya, lalu tersenyum. "Shishishi, apakah ini dia, Rayleigh?"_

_"Ya."_

_Lelaki tersebut—alias Rayleigh—memutar badannya dan menghadap Luffy. Lalu memberikan sebuah kalung perak dengan tiga bandul emas memanjang yang sangat menawan. Luffy mengangkat kalung tersebut kedepan wajahnya dan tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Nami pasti menyukainya. Shishishi, kau memang hebat, Rayleigh!"_

_"Ya, cepatlah pergi dan berikan padanya."_

_"Yosh! Aku pergi dulu, ya. Terimakasih banyak, Rayleigh! Sampai jumpa!" seru Luffy sambil berlari keluar dari bangunan tersebut._

_Rayleigh tersenyum, "semoga beruntung, Luffy!"_

_Rayleigh adalah orang yang sangat dihormati Luffy. Dialah yang mengajarkan Luffy banyak hal. Terutama untuk bertahan didunia yang kejahatannya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Dia jugalah yang membantu Luffy mendalami teknik haki. Intinya adalah, Rayleigh adalah guru Luffy._

_Nami mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di_ dashboard _mobil. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Luffy keluar dari bangunan bekas toko kayu milik Rayleigh itu._

_"Nami, kau suka pakai kalung?"_

_Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja tiba, Luffy sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Nami mengangguk saja._

_"Ah, ya, Nami. Kau, kan, belum punya pacar. Jadi, siapa yang kau suka diantara aku, Sanji dan Zoro?"_

_Nami terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin dia tidak akan sekaget ini jika yang menanyakannya adalah Sanji atau Zoro. Tapi, Luffy? Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Luffy-lah yang akan bertanya seperti itu. _

_Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, berfikir. Diantara tiga cowok super itu, siapa yang dia suka?_

_Sanji?_

_Tidak. Dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau dia menyukai Sanji. Selain karena sifatnya yang bisa berlebihan saat melihat gadis cantik yang memuakkan itu, Nami juga hanya memanfaatkan Sanji. Sanji sangat lemah terhadap gadis cantik, itulah kenapa Nami sering menggodanya saat Nami menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Ah, intinya, Sanji hanya dia manfaatkan. Namun, dia selalu memandang Sanji sebagai teman._

_Zoro? _

_Hmm…. Sejujurnya, sulit untuk mengatakan dia suka atau tidak pada Zoro. Mungkin, jika seluruh gadis dikumpulkan dan ditanya mereka menyukai Zoro atau tidak, mereka pasti akan menjawab 'ya'. Tentu saja. Tampang? Wah, ketampanannya itu sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri, apalagi saat ia menunjukkan seringaian khasnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, dan beberapa otot dilengan dan perut yang—astaga—sangat menggoda! Dan suaranya yang berat-_sexy _itu. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tergila-gila padanya._

_Namun, disisi lain, Zoro itu menyebalkan! Dia sangat-sangat-saaaaaaaaangat menyebalkan. Dan juga sangat buta arah. Untung saja dia hapal dengan jelas jalan menuju rumah dan kantor, kalau tidak, mungkin saja dia bisa berputar dikota terus menerus. Nami mungkin mengaguminya, tapi berpikiran untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya? Hmm, tidak._

_Dan yang terakhir, Luffy…_

_Nami memperhatikan Luffy yang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia lalu merasakan wajahnya memerah. _

_Luffy itu… bodoh, idiot, rakus, kekanak-kanakkan, dan menyebalkan. Namun, dia sangat baik, dia sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya—bahkan pada orang yang belum menjadi temannya sekalipun—dia kuat, dia polos, berbicara dengannya mungkin membuatmu merasa sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil yang sedang mempelajari dunia ini. Dia juga tampan, sih…_

_Nami juga tahu kalau sejak awal dia menyukai Luffy. Luffy adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya saat disekolah menengah. Saat itu, dia sedang dikerjai oleh Buggy—murid paling menyebalkan disekolah. Dan sejak saat itu, Nami tahu perasaannya pada Luffy seperti apa._

_"Nami?"_

_Nami tersentak saat mendengar suara Luffy yang kali ini, entah kenapa terdengat begitu lembut ditelinganya. "Eh, ng…"_

_"Shishishi, siapa yang kau sukai, Nami?"_

_"Eh… entahlah."_

_Sorot mata Luffy menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan saat mendengar jawaban Nami, namun kemudian, dia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Nami, pejamkan matamu."_

_Nami mengernyitkan dahi sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya. Saat itu, dia merasakan sesuatu dilehernya, tangan Luffy, dan entahlah apa yang dia lakukan. _

_"Sekarang, bukalah. Shishishi!"_

_Nami membuka matanya takut-takut, lalu melihat sesuatu yang mengilap melingkar dilehernya. Sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. "Luffy…."_

_"Nami, kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

_Mulut Nami terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan Luffy. Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia duga akan keluar dari mulut Luffy. Ini Luffy, lho! Luffy! Kenapa Luffy bisa seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Nami merasa semua ini aneh. Namun dia senang. Dia senang sekali._

_"Luffy… kau…"_

_"Jadi?" tanya Luffy lagi._

_Nami menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum pada Luffy dan menangkup wajah lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh."_

_Luffy tersenyum lebar, lalu mencium bibir Nami sebentar. "Shishishi, jadi, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Oke?"_

_Nami mengangguk. "EH, tapi, Luffy.."_

_"Ng?" _

_"Aku takut, teman-teman yang lain tidak akan menyukai keputusan kita ini. Bagaimana kalau kita… _backstreet_ saja?"_

_Luffy menautkan kedua alisnya, wajahnya terlihat serius. Membuat Nami ragu. _

_"Apa itu _backstreet_? Apa itu bisa dimakan?"_

_Aaaaah! Luffy memang bodoh!_

_Nami menghela nafas, "pacaran diam-diam, bodoh."_

_"Diam-diam? Maksudmu, kita tidak boleh memberitahu yang lainnya kalau kita pacaran, begitu?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Aaaah, padahal, kan, aku ingin sekali memberitahu Sanji. Shishishi. Baiklah, apapun itu asal kau senang, Nami!"_

_Jadi, begitulah, awal mula hubungan mereka berdua. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

-xxx-

Nami tersenyum. Satu tahun sudah dia menjalin hubungan diam-diam itu dengan Luffy si bodoh yang menyebalkan dan ternyata cemburuan. Lagi, Nami tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Luffy cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Satu sisi yang baru Nami ketahui dari Luffy.

Sejujurnya, Nami sedikit heran, dan tentu saja bersyukur karena hubungan mereka tidak pernah ketahuan oleh siapapun. Meskipun sebenarnya, dia tahu, suatu saat mereka pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya. _Atau_, Luffy dan Nami-lah yang harus memberitahukannya pada mereka.

_'Ah, masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Bisa dipikirkan nanti.'_

Tangan Nami bergerak menuju lacinya, membuka laci tersebut dan mengambil sebuah spidol berwarna _pink_ dan melingkari tanggal hari ini.

'_Happy anniversary, Luffy..'_

-xxx-

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter full flashback, yak. Hahaha.**

**Jangan lupa di review, yaaaaa. Komentar baik dan buruk pasti diterima. **

**Arigatou!**

**-****_Metalliqha_**


	3. Another Rival

**Halooooooo semuaaaaa! *teriak pake toa masjid***

**akhirnya aku update lagi! muehehehehhe! maaf, ya, ada yang masih nungguin gak? aku sibuk sekolah. kesian ya :( **

**langsung aja deh yapppp, disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda!**

* * *

-_Chapter 3: Another Rival_

"_Iya, kau tunggu di café-nya Shakky, ya!_"

"Ya, tapi… jangan lama-lama, ya."

"_Iya, sayang._"

"E-eh?"

"_Shishishi!_"

_Tuut… tuut… tuuut…_

Telepon dimatikan sepihak.

Nami masih menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah memerah dan senyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya Luffy memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia senang, dia tak menyangka bahwa sebutan itu diucapkan dengan nada manis oleh Luffy.

Ternyata, meskipun sudah lama mengenal Luffy, masih ada 'sisi lain' Luffy yang belum Nami tahu. Nami menganggap ini semua sebagai sebuah kejutan, dan diam-diam, menantikan kejutan lain lagi yang belum Luffy tunjukkan padanya.

Nami membalikkan badannya untuk masuk ke café yang berada di belakangnya. Luffy meminta Nami untuk menunggunya di café tersebut, jadi dia harus kesana.

_BRUGG!_

Tubuh Nami tertabrak dengan seseorang sebelum akhirnya terpental ke belakang dan jatuh dalam posisi duduk. Untung saja saat itu sedang sepi, jadi dia tidak terlalu malu.

"Ugh…"

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki yang menabrak Nami tersebut membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nami berdiri. Nami mengangguk kecil dan menyambut tangan orang tersebut. Saat dia mencoba berdiri…

"Argh!"

HUP!

Gerakan refleks lelaki tersebut berhasil menahan Nami dan tidak membuatnya jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan wajah kesakitan dan sedikit malu, Nami berusaha berdiri lagi dengan perlahan.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap lelaki itu, "biar kulihat kakimu."

Lelaki tersebut membantu Nami berjalan dengan memapahnya dan masuk ke café yang di pintunya terdapat sebuah tulisan _Shakky Rip-Off Café_. Setelah berada di dalamnya, lelaki itu mendudukkan Nami disebuah kursi.

Nami tidak mampu berkata-kata, yang dia tahu saat ini adalah pergelangan kakinya sangat sakit. Entah kenapa.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan memeriksa kakimu," ujar lelaki itu lalu keluar dari café setelah menerima anggukan dari Nami.

"Nami-_chan_?"

Nami mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapatkan Shakky—sang pemilik café—sudah berada di hadapannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nami mengangguk kecil, "ya, sebenarnya… tadi aku terjatuh, entahlah, muingkin kakiku terkilir."

"Kau sangat ceroboh, ya? Ingin kusiapkan sesuatu?" tanya Shakky sambil menyesap rokok yang berada diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Nami mengangguk membuat Shakky kembali masuk ke dapur.

"Hei."

Nami menoleh ke kiri, asal suara lelaki yang menabraknya itu datang. Sekarang, lelaki itu benar-benar ada di hadapan Nami.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kemarikan kakimu, biar aku memeriksanya."

Lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan jongkok di hadapan Nami, tangannya menyentuh pergelangan kaki Nami yang tak berhiaskan apa-apa. Nami menelan ludah takut. "A-aku… tidak apa-apa. Sungguh…"

"Tapi, kakimu terkilir, Nona. Dan aku bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya kau di depan tadi."

"Eh… baiklah."

Nami memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama. Dari posisinya saat ini, dia tak bisa melihat wajah lelaki tersebut. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah topi bulunya yang berwarna putih dan memiliki motif berwarna cokelat. Jaket panjang seperti jubah berwarna hitam dengan gambar mirip tengkorak berwarna kuning .

"Akh!" erang Nami saat tangan lelaki itu memijit pergelangan kakinya. Erangan Nami membuat lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Nami. Saat itulah Nami melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Wajah Nami memerah seketika. "_Astaga! Dia tampan sekali!_"

Lelaki itu melepas topi bulunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menampilkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan berantakan. Nami, sekali lagi memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu.

Mata dengan _iris _berwarna abu-abu dan tatapan malas, garis hitam tipis terlihat di bawah matanya. Alis hitam tegas, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, bibir tipis serta janggut hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lebih _macho_. Wajah Nami memerah lagi saat melihatnya.

"Maaf, sakit, ya?"

Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar suara lelaki itu. "E-eh, y-ya… sedikit."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu bangkit dan duduk disebuah kursi kosong di hadapan Nami. Saat itulah Shakky datang membawa segelas minuman dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Nami bersama lelaki yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"_Dia pasti berpikir yang macam-macam…_"

"Ehm."

Suara lelaki itu membuat Nami menoleh kearahnya. "Kakimu terkilir. Harus diobati."

"Err, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya terkilir saja, kan?"

Lelaki itu menatap Nami tajam, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, tapi kau akan kesusahan berjalan. Itu akan menghambat aktifitasmu. Memangnya kau mau?"

Ucapan lelaki itu membuat Nami menautkan kedua alisnya. "Baiklah… Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengobatimu."

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Aku ini dokter. Jadi, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menyembuhkan orang. Lagipula, aku ini penyebab kakimu terkilir."

Nami merundukkan kepalanya, "y-ya, kalau begitu, baiklah."

Lelaki tersebut menyeringai.

"Nami!"

Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar terdengar, membuat Nami menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Di depan pintu, sudah berdiri Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu kemudian, matanya tertuju pada lelaki yang ada di hadapan Nami. Awalnya, dia terlihat heran, namun kemudian senang.

"Nami! Kau sedang apa bersama Torao?" tanya Luffy sambil melangkah mendekat.

"…Torao?"

"Dia itu!" seru Luffy sambil menunjuk lelaki yang ada di hadapan Nami. Nami menoleh dan melihat lelaki itu, dia sudah memasang tampang malas dan mungkin sedikit kesal.

"Hei, Torao! Shishishi! Sedang apa kau di sini?" seru Luffy sambil merangkul lelaki itu dengan semangat, mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan pelan dari lelaki itu.

"Hei, Nami. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mengenal Torao!"

"Kami tidak saling kenal, Mugiwara-_ya_. Aku dan Nona Nami baru saja bertemu," ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Torao itu. Luffy menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Nami, kenalkan ini adalah dokter sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit Hearts, Tora—"

"TRAFALGAR LAW," potongnya cepat.

Nami ternganga saat mendengar namanya. Jadi… dia ini Trafalgar Law? Pemilik Rumah Sakit Hearts? Dokter terkenal itu? Ternyata gosipnya benar kalau dia sangat tampan. Nami mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Luffy lagi. Nami hanya diam, sibuk meneliti lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Law mendengus kesal, "aku tak sengaja menabrak Nona Nami dan kakinya terkilir. Kurasa aku harus merawatnya."

"Ha?! Benarkah?!" seru Luffy yang kemudian sudah berada di samping Nami. Mimik wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa, Nami?"

Nami tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng, "hanya kesusahan berjalan saja. Kurasa kita harus membatalkan rencana hari ini, Luffy. Dan juga, mungkin aku akan izin beberapa hari tidak masuk kantor sampai kakiku sembuh."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Kalau bisa, sebentar kau pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengobati kakimu. Suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan denganmu, Nona Nami."

Secara tiba-tiba—dan mengejutkan—Law meraih tangan kanan Nami dan menciumi punggung tangannya!

Mata Luffy dan Nami melebar melihat kelakuan sang dokter itu. Law—yang diam-diam melihat reaksi Luffy—hanya menyeringai lalu pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Nami hanya diam terpaku sambil menatap tangannya, rasa hangat dari bibir Law seperti masih menempel di punggung tangannya itu. Wajahnya memerah bukan main. Sementara Luffy hanya menatap pintu tempat Law keluar.

"Torao…," bisiknya pelan. Luffy menoleh pada Nami dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"L-Luffy, aku—"

Dalam sepersekian detik, tanpa diizinkan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nami tiba-tiba sudah digendong oleh Luffy. Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat, Nami sudah berada di dalam mobil Luffy.

Nami menoleh pada Luffy yang terlihat panik. Tangannya mencengkeram setir kuat-kuat, bibirnya digigit, dan dia juga menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kemudian, Luffy menatapnya.

"Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami…"

"Kau kenapa, Luffy?"

Luffy menelan ludahnya. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan Nami, dan diciuminya satu persatu. "Nami, Nami, Namiiiiiiiiii…."

"Luffy?"

Nami menautkan kedua alisnya. Heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Tadinya, Nami pikir dia akan marah dan mendiaminya seperti waktu itu. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Dia malah menciumi kedua tangannya dan memanggil namanya terus-terusan. Aneh sekali, kan?

"Nami, aku mencintaimu."

Nami tertegun mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Luffy. Kalimat itu terdengar terlalu tulus dan polos. Tanpa disadari, Nami tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Luffy. Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Nami, Nami, jangan menyerah…"

Suara Luffy terdengar lirih namun jelas di telinga Nami. Namun, Nami tidak mengerti maksud Luffy. "Huh?"

"Jangan menyerah..," Luffy mendongak, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Nami, genggaman itu malah bertambah kuat. "Jangan menyerah mencintaiku, Nami. Jangan menyerah padaku. Jangan lelah menghadapiku, Nami. Jangan…."

Nami ternganga. Dari mana Luffy si bodoh nan idiot ini belajar mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu?!

"Nami… aku takut sekali," ujar Luffy lagi.

"Eh?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjagamu, Nami. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, Nami. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain. Zoro, misalnya. Atau Sanji, atau Torao, atau… siapa sajalah. Pokoknya aku takut."

Nami menelan ludah. Luffy… kenapa dia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?

"Nami, Nami, aku tidak seperti Sanji yang sangat mengerti wanita. Aku ini bodoh. Bodoh, idiot, apa sajalah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu bahagia, Nami. Jadi kumohon. Kumohon… jangan menyerah padaku, jangan menyerah pada 'kita'…"

Lagi-lagi, Nami hanya bisa memandang takjub pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Lelaki yang selalu bersikap bodoh—meskipun terkadang bisa bersikap serius, seperti sekarang—polos, tidak peduli apapun kecuali makanan, dan sangat kekanak-kanakkan itu bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya ingin mencair.

"Luffy…" panggil Nami pelan, membuat Luffy menatap matanya. Nami tersenyum sambil menarik pelan tangan kanannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Luffy. Setelah bebas, Nami menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Luffy dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Mengerti?"

Luffy tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum yang amat manis. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum Luffy yang biasanya terlihat bodoh. Senyumnya kali ini, terlihat tulus dan begitu manis. Nami bahkan hampir lupa kalau Luffy itu adalah orang idiot yang sudah dia kenal bertahun-tahun.

"Luffy, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan berkata seperti itu?"

Setelah beberapa menit menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya perihal tingkah aneh Luffy, kini saat yang tepat untuk Nami menanyakannya.

"Shishishi, sudah kubilang, kan? Aku takut. Habisnya, Torao itu, kan, jauh lebih tampan dariku. Kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya dan meninggalkanku, aku akan gila selamanya!"

"Kau memang sudah gila, Luffy."

"Oh, ya, benar juga. Shishishi. Jadi, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Luffy sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pulang saja…"

"Baiklah."

"Oh, ya, Luffy. Kau tahu kalau Vivi akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya minggu depan?"

"Hm? Benarkah?" tanya Luffy sambil menjalankan mobilnya dan membenarkan kaca spionnya. Melirik Nami yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Hmmm, Vivi akan mengadakan pesta minggu depan. Pesta.

"Kalau begitu kita harus datang kesana!" seru Luffy semangat.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Shishishi. Kakimu bagaimana, Nami?"

Nami merundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kakinya yang terkilir. Ini berarti dia memang harus merawat kakinya. Dan Law bilang, karena dia yang menyebabkan kaki Nami terkilir, maka dia akan mengobati Nami. Dan sudah pasti gratis. Hal yang gratis tak boleh dibiarkan pergi.

"Kurasa—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kita harus mengikuti saran Torao. Shishishi."

Nami tersenyum. Anak ini sudah mengerti rupanya.

Nami menatap lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu. Luffy, Luffy…

Dia tak menyangka kalau Luffy benar-benar punya banyak 'kejutan' yang sudah dia sediakan untuk mengejutkan Nami. Fakta bahwa Luffy ternyata orang yang cemburuan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Lucu, dan romantis pada saat yang sama, menurut Nami.

Meskipun Luffy sering terlihat bodoh, namun Nami tahu pasti kalau Luffy adalah orang yang sangat tulus.

"Luffy?"

"Ng?"

"Kau bodoh."

Luffy tersenyum lebar. Lalu menoleh sebentar pada Nami sebelum kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang terbentang di depan, "aku tahu, Nami."

* * *

**HWORAAAAYYYY, akhirnya Trafalgar Law jadi tokoh resmi di fic ini! *tepuk tangan membahana***

**btw, maaf kalau chap kali ini mungkin lebih pendek dan sederhana, i've try my best yap :')**

**oh iya ada yang mau aku jelasin dulu kali yaaa. pertama, di chap kedua aku sebutin ****_haki. _****yang aku maksud di sini cuma haki yang mantra itu looh yang kayak punya enel, jadi kalau di dunia manusia gini, sebut aja six sense alias indra keenam :p *dikeplak readers***

**kedua, kenapa sifat luffy di chap pertama OOC banget dan di chap kedua langsung IC? aku sengaja! mueheheheheh *ketawa jahat* *digampar readers* ternyata banyak yang seneng kalau Luffy OOC yap.-.**

**nah, chap yang kali ini gimana? OOC kan si luffy? **

** Hah, pokoknya segitu aja dulu yang jelas jangan lupa review! **

**Arigatou!**

**-Metalliqha**


	4. Broken

**Halooooo! Akhirnya aku update juga! heheheee.**

**langsung saja yaaa '3'**

**ohiya btw, chap ini mungkin sedikit songfic. dan buat yg blm tau, lagunya Secondhand Serenade - Broken. denger deh. bikin galo ;A; **

**disclaimer: Odacchi!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Broken_

Satu minggu akhirnya terlewatkan.

Berkat bantuan dari Law, kaki Nami akhirnya sembuh. Meskipun belum terlalu sembuh, setidaknya, Nami sudah bisa beraktifitas normal. Dia kembali masuk ke kantor, dia hanya tak diizinkan untuk berlari.

Satu minggu Law mengobati Nami. Satu minggu juga Luffy menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan kecemburuan menguasai dirinya.

Malam ini, diadakan pesta besar-besaran di rumah Vivi perihal ulang tahunnya. Banyak orang penting, termasuk Law, diundang.

Luffy, Nami dan tentu saja seluruh anggota _Straw Hats_ akan menghadiri acara tersebut.

Nami terlihat tampak menawan dengan _dress_ panjang berwarna biru yang bagian betisnya terbelah hingga paha. Dia memakai kalung yang pernah diberikan Luffy serta sebuah _clutch_ dengan warna sepadan. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul, membuat kecantikannya semakin bersinar.

Disisi lain, Robin juga terlihat begitu anggun. Sebuah _dress _selutut berwarna hitam yang bagian belakangnya panjang menghiasi tubuh langsingnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan dihias dengan sebuah pita bunga besar berwarna hitam, serta sarung tangan yang tidak begitu panjang dan _clutch_ cantik berwarna sama.

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper dan Brook, semuanya memakai _tuxedo _serba hitam dengan kemeja yang berwarna lain. Luffy berwarna merah, Zoro berwarna hijau muda, Sanji berwarna kuning, Usopp berwarna cokelat, Chopper berwarna biru muda, Sanji berwarna biru tua, Franky berwarna ungu serta Brook berwarna hijau tua yang dibagian kerahnya berwarnsa oranye.

Seperti biasa, mereka datang dengan kendaraan _mini van _yang sudah dimodifikasi habis-habisan oleh Franky, dan mereka namai _Thousand Sunny_.

"Nami-_san! _Luffy-_san!_" seru Vivi saat melihat kawan-kawannya memasuki ruangan. Vivi, si tuan rumah, tidak kalah cantik. Sebuah _dress_ putih dengan panjang hingga betis yang dibagian lehernya terbuka dan lengan pendek yang jatuh dengan indah , _heels_ putih dan pita bunga putih menghiasi rambut birunya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Vivi! Kau sangat cantik! Selamat ulang tahun!" ujar Nami sambil memeluk Vivi saat dia menghampiri mereka. Vivi mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Nami-_san_. Kau dan Robin-_san_ pun terlihat cantik sekali. Aku sampai iri pada kalian."

Robin tersenyum kecil, "Ah, Vivi, ini adalah hadiah dari kami. Terimalah."

Chopper menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi kepada Vivi, "Maaf, Vivi. Kami tak bisa memberimu yang lain, hanya ini yang kami bisa," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang menurut Vivi sangat imut. Vivi tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, bagiku, kalian datang saja sudah merupakan hadiah bagiku. Terimakasih,semuanya."

"Shishishi, jadi… dimana makanannya?"

DUAGH!

Sebuah tinju mengenai kepala Luffy. "Aduuuuh. Nami? Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Luffy dengan tingkah manja. Dalam hati, Nami sangat gemas jika Luffy berbicara dengan tingkah seperti itu. Seandainya mereka sedang berduaan saja, dia pasti sudah mencubit Luffy.

"Kau ini! Kita baru saja datang, bodoh! Kau sudah langsung menanyakan makanan!" seru Nami kesal. Luffy memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan, namun tak dipedulikan Nami.

"Wow! Vivi-_chan_, pestamu saat ini sangatlah super!" seru Franky sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Vivi terkikik geli mendengar suara Franky.

"Aku tahu, Franky-_san_, terimakasih. Kalian duduklah di sana, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian semua."

"Yohoho, Vivi-_san, _kau sangat cantik malam ini. Kalau boleh, sebentar aku akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukmu," ujar Brook sambil memegang tangan Vivi. Vivi mengangguk pelan, "tentu saja boleh, Brook-_san_!"

"Yohoho~ namun sebelumnya, Vivi-_san_, bolehkah aku melihat—," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Nami sudah duluan menimpa kepala Brook. "Jangan macam-macam di sini, atau kubunuh kalian," ujar Nami dengan suara rendah yang terdengar galak. Bahkan Zoro dan Sanji yang dari tadi diam pun menelan ludahnya dengan takut.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Vivi. Sebuah meja bundar dikelilingi kursi berjumlah sembilan yang sudah dibungkus kain putih dan dihias sedimikian rupa. Di atas meja tersebut, sudah disediakan beberapa hidangan pembuka dan minuman.

-xxx-

Pesta tersebut berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya tiba pada sesi berdansa. Sanji langsung mengajak Robin berdansa—karena Nami pasti menolaknya. Para _Straw Hats_ yang lain tidak ikut berdansa, mereka hanya duduk di tempat mereka sambil menikmati hidangan yang terus berdatangan. Kecuali Brook yang sudah berkeliling mencari wanita untuk ditanya apakah mereka mau memperlihatkan celana dalamnya atau tidak.

"Selamat malam."

Disela-sela obrolan mereka, seseorang datang menghampiri. Mereka semua—Luffy, Nami, Franky, Chopper, Usopp dan Zoro—menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang lelaki dengan _tuxedo_ hitam—hanya dasinya saja yang berwarna kuning—dengan topi bulu yang khas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trafalgar Law?

"Oi, Torao!" seru Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ohhh, Law, ya?! Kau juga diundang? Pesta ini sangat super, bukan?" ujar Franky sambil mengangkat gelas kacanya yang berisi minuman beralkohol itu.

Zoro, hanya melirik Law sambil menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan minumnya. Chopper dan Usopp mengangkat gelas mereka pada Law, membuat Law mengangguk.

Nami tersenyum hangat pada Law, "Hei, Trafalgar."

"Pesta yang menarik, ya," ujar Law. Dia kemudian menatap Nami, "Bagaimana kakimu, Nona Nami?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper dan Franky juga melihat Nami.

"Umm… kurasa sudah baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya belum bisa berlari," jawab Nami sambil tersenyum. Law mengangguk pada ucapan Nami.

"Terimakasih, Trafalgar. Kau sudah menyembuhkan kakiku."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Law datar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?" tanya Nami. Law mengangguk, "Ada."

Jawaban Law membuat kunyahan Luffy terhenti. Luffy menatap Law dengan was-was. Takut saja kalau Law meminta macam-macam dari Nami. Jika itu sampai terjadi, dia tidak keberatan untuk memukul Law dan menghancurkan pertemanannya dengan si dokter itu. Nami pun sama, melihat Law dengan pandangan bertanya dan dalam hati berdoa agar Law tidak meminta yang macam-macam.

"Berdansalah denganku, Nona Nami."

"UHUK!"

Zoro memukul-mukul dadanya sambil terbatuk. Ucapan Law membuatnya tersedak minuman yang sedari tadi diteguknya. Franky meliriknya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Zoro?"

"Tak apa, hanya tersedak saja."

Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap Law tajam. Hanya berdansa, kan? Kalau hanya berdansa, tidak apa, kan? Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Law juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Nami. Benar, kan?

Sekarang, tatapan Luffy mengarah pada Nami.

"Baiklah," ujar Nami sambil tersenyum.

Law menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Nami.

'_Hanya berdansa. Hanya berdansa,_' pikir Luffy meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Luffy?"

Suara Franky memecah fokus Luffy. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Franky yang sedang memegang botol minuman. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Luffy tersenyum getir, "Aku tidak kenapa-napa, kok. Ada apa, Franky?"

Franky menaikkan alisnya. Di sampingnya, Zoro diam-diam juga memperhatikan Luffy. "Kau mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini, Luffy. Kau sedikit berbeda."

Kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Zoro, membuat Luffy, Chopper, Usopp dan Franky menoleh padanya. Franky mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Zoro, dia menoleh lagi pada Luffy. Sementara Usopp dan Chopper tak peduli dan melanjutkan makan.

"Aku tidak apa-ap—"

Kalimat Luffy terhenti, matanya melebar, tatapannya terfokus pada satu titik, membuat Franky dan Zoro menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Luffy. Dan reaksi mereka kurang lebih sama dengan Luffy saat melihat itu.

Law mencium Nami.

Mungkin, yang orang bilang sabar itu ada batasnya memang benar. Karena saat ini, Luffy sudah tidak mampu bersabar lagi. Ibaratnya sumbu, dia sudah terbakar dengan api yang terlalu besar. Luffy yang jarang menunjukkan kemarahannya, kini telah sukses melayangkan satu tinju ke wajah Law.

"L-Luffy!" seru Nami saat melihat Law terjatuh. Pukulan Luffy pasti cukup kuat untuk mampu menjatuhkan Law. Perhatian seluruh orang yang menghadiri pesta itu teralihkan, kini mereka sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sambil menonton kejadian tersebut/

"Apa?!" balas Luffy, matanya menatap Nami tajam, napasnya naik turun.

"J-jangan…"

Luffy mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa?! Kau tak ingin aku memukulnya?! Dia menciummu, Nami!"

"T-tapi… Trafalgar—"

"Nami! Aku ini kekasihmu!" teriak Luffy, membuat semua orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik terdiam, bahkan semua anggota _Straw Hats_ pun bungkam.

"Oi, oi, apa maksudnya kekasih itu?!" gumam Sanji sambil menggigit rokoknya. Dia kemudian menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Sanji menaikkan alisnya dan memasang tatapan bertanya pada Robin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Luffy—"

"Cukup sudah, Nami! Aku benci melihatnya! Kau kira aku bisa tahan terus-terusan melihat dia mencoba mendekatimu?! Apa kau tidak ingin aku memukulnya?! Kau ingin aku membiarkan dia menciummu?!" teriak Luffy. Nami tidak pernah melihat Luffy semarah ini, urat-urat Luffy bahkan terlihat di kulit lehernya.

"Luffy, cukup, jangan marah-marah lagi," ujar Chopper sambil menarik tangan Luffy.

"Diam kau! Jangan ikut campur!" seru Luffy, membuat Chopper kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya. Chopper berjalan lunglai ke arah Zoro, dia menurunkan topinya sampai menutupi matanya.

"Apa-apaan Luffy itu," gumam Zoro sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

"Luffy! Kenapa kau memarahi Chopper?!"

"Dia mencampuri masalah kita, Nami!"

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya memarahinya!"

"Argh, aku tak peduli!" seru Luffy lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena berteriak terus-terusan.

"Nami, jujur saja. Dari awal, ini semua tidak lucu!"

Nami mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan saja, Nami," ujar Luffy dengan nada rendah. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Nami, hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Nami mendongak untuk melihat mata Luffy, untuk melihat kemarahan di mata hitamnya itu. "Kenapa dari awal kau ingin hubungan kita dirahasiakan? Apa supaya kau bisa dekat dengan lelaki manapun tanpa takut?"

Pertanyaan Luffy membuat Nami mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, kerumunan orang yang sedang asyik menyaksikan mereka pun kaget mendengarnya. "A-apa?! Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku ini wanita murahan?!"

Luffy terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membuat suasana semakin tegang. Semua orang terdiam. Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya, was-was menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy selanjutnya.

"Karena terlihat seperti itu."

PLAK!

Mata Nami berkaca-kaca, kenapa bisa-bisanya Luffy berkata seperti itu padanya? Kenapa Luffy berani berkata kalau Nami terlihat seperti wanita murahan?!

Sanji menggigit rokoknya lalu membuang benda itu dari mulutnya. Tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat, "Apa maksudmu, Luffy?!"

Luffy tak bergeming, wajahnya memang terasa panas karena tamparan dari Nami. Namun dia tak bergeming, dia terus menatap Nami yang kini sudah terisak pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, meskipun gagal.

"Luffy…" ujar Nami, dia mengusap wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Maaf… aku menyerah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Nami berlari keluar, pergi meninggalkan rumah Vivi.

Luffy masih tak bergerak sama sekali, pandangannya kosong. Dia mematung di tempat sedari tadi ia berdiri. Kini, Law yang sudah bangkit berada di hadapannya, "Selamat, Mugiwara-_ya_. Kau telah bunuh diri," bisik Law kemudian pergi.

BUGGH!  
Sebuah tinju dari Sanji mendarat bebas di pipi kanan Luffy, "Itu. Untuk membentak Nami-_swan_ dan mengatakan bahwa dia terlihat seperti wanita murahan."

BUGGH!

Satu lagi tinju mendarat, namun kini di pipi kiri. "Dan itu. Untuk membentak Chopper!"

Lelaki berambut kuning itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luffy, berharap Nami masih belum jauh untuk dikejar. Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah melukai orang dengan tangannya. Sekarang, saat pertama kalinya dia menghajar orang dengan tangannya, dia malah menghajar sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, Sanji tak peduli. Luffy telah mencoreng harga diri Nami. Di depan banyak orang pula.

Wajah Luffy sudah sedikit memar, tentu saja sakit. Namun, dia tetap mempertahankan dirinya, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia terus memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Robin melewati Luffy sambil menghela nafas, Franky menyentuh pundak Luffy pelan sambil berlalu. Brook menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Luffy. Chopper melewati Luffy bersama Usopp, wajahnya masih ditutupi oleh topi birunya. Kini rasa bersalah menggerogoti tubuh Luffy saat melihat Chopper.

Yang terakhir, adalah Zoro. Dia tak beranjak kemana-mana, hanya berdiri di depan Luffy.

"Zoro…"

"Kau mengecewakan." dengan dua kata itu, Zoro meninggalkan Luffy.

Luffy menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya dikepalkan. "Sial, sial, sial."

"L-Luffy-_san_?"

Luffy mendongak saat mendengar suara Vivi yang kini sedang memandangnya khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Luffy-_san_?"

Luffy mengangguk, "Maaf, Vivi, telah membuat pestamu kacau. Aku pulang."

Vivi menatap punggung Luffy yang perlahan menjauh, lalu menghela nafas. Malam yang sangat buruk.

-xxx-

-Nami's POV-

* * *

_In the moonlight your face it glows like a thousand diamonds_

_I suppose and your hair flows like the ocean breeze_

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung berlari ke kamar dan membanting tubuhku ke kasur. Tanpa mengganti bajuku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**"Karena terlihat seperti itu."**

Lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya. Dan itu membuat tangisanku semakin keras, meskipun teredam oleh bantal. Aku yakin bantalku sudah sangat basah.

Luffy… kenapa dia begitu jahat?

Maksudku, Law memang kurang hajar. Tapi, dia belum menciumku—masih hampir—dan aku masih bisa mendorongnya! Tanpa perlu perkelahian! Tapi Luffy malah memukulnya, itu membuatku kaget dan sedikit _shock_.

* * *

_Not a million fights could make me hates you_

_You're invincible yeah it's true _

* * *

**"Nami, jujur saja. Dari awal, ini semua tidak lucu!"**

Apa… apa dia menganggap semua ini hanya permainan? Apa yang tidak lucu? Aku tidak bermain-main dengannya, kan? Apa dia yang bermain-main denganku? Apa dari awal dia tidak serius dan menganggap ini permainan yang lucu?

Malam ini, untuk kedua kalinya, aku dan Luffy bertengkar. Tapi mala mini, pertengkaran kami sangat hebat. Terlalu hebat. Bahkan tangan kananku harus rela menampar wajah orang yang kucinta itu.

Aku melihat telapak tanganku itu. Ternyata, tanganku memerah. Kurasa aku menampar Luffy begitu keras.

* * *

_It's in your eyes where I find peace_

* * *

Aku meramas dadaku yang rasanya tiba-tiba sakit sekali. Seperti ada ribuan benda tajam yang menusuk jantungku. Sakit sekali, dan tak mampu kutahan.

Apalagi saat mengingat tatapan mata Luffy.

Luffy tak pernah semarah itu…

Mata Luffy tak pernah segarang itu.

Dari mata itu, biasanya aku menemukan kebahagiaan dan ketenanganku. Tapi kini, kurasa sudah tidak akan ada lagi kenyamanan dari mata itu.

* * *

_Is it broken? Can we work it out? Let's light up the town scream out loud. _

* * *

Aku menyentuh bibirku yang tadi hampir saja dicium oleh Law.

Semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman, kan? Tapi Luffy bilang aku terlihat seperti wanita murahan. Apa itu benar?

Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu, kan?

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah kebasahan oleh air mata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan kamarku. Sesaat aku merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit menusuk di leherku.

Ah, kalung dari Luffy.

Aku melepas kalung tersebut dan membawanya ke depan wajahku. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan kulakukan terhadap kalung ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku .

* * *

_Is it broken?_

* * *

Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menenggelamkan kalung itu dalam genggamanku.

* * *

_Can we work it out?_

* * *

Aku menghela napas, tak tahu apa keputusanku ini benar atau tidak.

Tapi, aku harus melakukannya.

* * *

_I can see in your eyes you're ready to break_

_Don't look away_

* * *

Aku membuang kalung tersebut melalu kaca jendelaku. Sudahlah. Ini keputusan yang harus ku ambil.

Aku menyerah.

Kurasa, inilah akhirnya.

Aku dan Luffy…

Kita… berakhir.

-xxx-

* * *

**Uwooooooo, Luffy dan Nami... putus?! ;A;**

**a-aku minta maaf kalau chap kali ini kurang greget... **

**kalian luar biasa :')**

**jangan lupa RnR yap! ^^)/**

**Arigatou!**

**-Metalliqha**


End file.
